cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaule
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Vaule is a sizeable, highly developed, and aging nation at 656 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Vaule work diligently to produce Aluminum and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Vaule will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Vaule has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Vaule allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Vaule believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Vaule will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Information Short Form: *'Вауле'Russian, *'Vaule' English, *'Vauleya'Vaulian Long Form: *'Объединенная демократическая Республика Вауле' Russian, *'United Democratic Republic of Vaule' English Former names: Vaulian Empire, Vaule Soviet Socialist Republic (VSSR) Nation History Vaule was independent prior to the eastward expansion of the Russian Empire in the 1700s. Absorbed into the Russian Empire, Vaule remained a part of Russia and became a Soviet Republic in 1919. In 1980 Vaule, then the VSSR gained regional autonomy from the Soviet Union. In 1985 Vaule declared independence from the Soviet Union, an act which precipitated a major conflict with the Soviet Union which ended in 1987 with a Soviet victory. Liberation War and slide to Dictatorship In 1989 there was another massive uprising in the VSSR against Soviet rule. The Vaulian Resistance forces were better armed and prepared for a long drawn out conflict than they were during the first uprising which proved to be a decisive advantage in combat. By 1990 the battle had reached a stalemate with casualties mounting on the Soviet side and public opinion swinging against continuing the war. General Mikhail Zhukov of the Vaulian Resistance Movement gained a decisive victory against the Soviets in the Battle of Ulla-ude which turned the tide in favor of Vaule. By December 1990 the Vaulian resistance had managed to push the Soviet Army out of more than 2/3 of Vaulian territory. Faced with the possibility of a massive defeat on the scale of their war in Afghanistan, the Soviet Union withdrew from Vaule. Vaule reappointed the successor to the Vaulian throne, and formed a new Constitution in February 1991. In March, the first election was held which swept former Communist Mikhail Khudorozkina to power. Two months after taking office, Khudorozkina declared himself President-for-life and ordered a halt to the Democratic Reform Movement. Despite most countries recognizing the nation as independent, the country became more and more isolated the longer Khudorozkina remained in office. In June 1991, President Khudorozkina launched his most dangerous plan yet, the “Vaulian Self-sufficiency” program which halted all food imports into the nation and mandated that all food be produced in Vaule. The rapid change in agricultural policy months before the harsh Siberian winter was a disaster on a massive scale. Imports were banned while local food production was barely able to keep up with demand, let alone with the required food storage for winter. As a result, approximately 280,000 Vaulians starved during the winter of 1991, a claim which was dismissed by the Khudorozkina government. The Zhukov Democratic Revolution By May 1992, the scale of Khudorozkina’s policies became more and more clear and his popular support eroded rapidly. With calls for his resignation becoming louder, President Khudorozkina declared Martial Law in July 1992 in an attempt to suppress resistance. Khudorozkina continued to rule with the nation under Martial Law until 2006 when he was overthrown by a military council headed by Vaulian War hero General Zhukov. Under General Zhukov, a new democratic reform movement began as the repressive laws of the Khudorozkina regime were lifted. In July 2006, General Zhukov officially restored the Imperator of Vaule, and a revised version of the pre-Soviet Constitution. By September 2006, Vaule held its first democratic election in the post Khudorozkina era, which brought General Zhukov to power. General Zhukov’s tenure as President was marked by economic growth, a full transition from a Command to a Capitalist economy, and increased civil liberties. President Zhukov also ended Vaule’s international isolation and established ties with other nations in the region. President Zhukov successfully put down two rebellions during his term in office. The first uprising was by Khudorozkina loyalists in Caledonia, and the second by separatists in Outer Mongolia. Shortly after these rebellions, President Zhukov was assassinated. President Zhukov was succeeded by his deputy Dr. Anyatevic for less than three months before Dr. Anyatevic was removed from power and found guilty of his assassination. In the next election, Yuri Rokossovsky and the Socialist Party swept to power. Further reforms were implemented and democratization continued. Territorial disputes Outer Mongolian-Buryat Autonomous Region:- The Outer Mongolian Region, a part of Vaule since pre-Soviet times fought alongside Vaule for independence from the Soviet Union. The regional leadership fought for an independent Outer Mongolian state, while the Vaulian independence movement fought for an independent Vaule with Outer Mongolia as a province of that independent Vaule. This has been a repeated source of tension between Outer Mongolia and Vaule since 1991. While in the death throes of his Presidency, former dictator Mikhail Khudorozkina issued a decree where he promised the Outer Mongolian region full independence if they supported his campaign against the pro-democratic Zhukov coalition. Most Outer Mongolian leaders refused to comply fearing a crackdown if the Zhukov coalition successfully removed Khudorozkina, however some key factions in Outer Mongolia did begin military operations against General Zhukov's forces. As a result of the regions actions in both the Independence War and the Vaule Civil War, most Vaulians harbor a deep distrust of the province's leadership especially those who were veterans of either conflict. While opinions are divided on how to resolve the situation, most Vaulians believe that the region should have its autonomy severely curtailed to prevent further organized rebellion. In Outer Mongolia, some of the moderate leaders are willing to accept Constitutional Autonomy while the more radical leaders are demanding nothing less than full independence from Vaule. In the more recent conflict, two distinct rebel groups emerged: The Movement for a Vaulian (Outer) Mongolia, and the Outer Mongolian Liberation Army (MLA). There is a peace agreement under which the Outer Mongolian Provisional Authority is required to disarm the MLA militas while the Vaulian Military agrees not to send any Vaule Army soldiers into the territory. Vaule Military The Vaule Military is divided into four main branches: The Air Force (VAF), the Navy (VNS), the Vaule Army (VAF) and the Vaule Imperial Guard Forces (VIGF). While the Army, Air Force and Navy are under the command of the President of Vaule, the Imperial Guard Forces are under the command of the Imperator. Unlike the other branches of the military the Imperial Guard also operates an independent Air Force and Navy in addition to ground forces. Candidates for the Imperial guard go through a rigid process to select only the best candidates. Details regarding the exact number of soldiers in Vaule’s military are sketchy at best since the government refuses to release official figures. Some groups estimate the military to have 34,000 troops, but this is impossible to confirm. Vaule Intelligence Services (SWoRD) Once the Vaulian Soviet Socialist Republic (VSSR) gained independence the local KGB was transformed into the Intelligence Bureau. Under the democratic reform process, the Bureau was renamed the SWoRD (Special Weapon of the Republic's Defence). The SWoRD agency is responsible for identifying threats to the nation and 'managing them accordingly'. Unlike all other government ministries, SWoRD reports directly to the Imperator and the VIGF, and is immune from most constitutional laws. Demographics & Religion The nation of Vaule has a sizable Vaulian majority (89%) and significant Buryat (7%) and Russian (4%) minorities. For the most part almost 90% of Vaule's Buryat minority is living in the Outer Mongolian province of Vaule. After the fall of Communism there was a significant shift towards Orthodox Christianity and Buddhism. In a 2008 estimate, 87% of Vaulians are Orthodox Christians, 9% are Buddhists and 4% are Atheists. Government and Leadership Vaule's government is a unique combination of three different political systems: Monarchy, Republic and Parliamentary Democracy, with power divided between three branches of government. ;Executive The Executive Branch of government consists of the President of Vaule, and the reigning Imperator (monarch) of Vaule. The President is the commander-in-chief of the Vaule Armed Forces, and the Imperator is the commander-in-chief of the Imperial Guard Forces. Most Executive authority rests with the President, however some of the President's powers may be used by the Imperator (under the Executive Duality and Continuity Act 2006). ;Legislative The Legislative Branch of government consists of the House of People's Representatives and Senate of Vaule, jointly called the Parliament. The House of Representatives is officially called: The Elected Representatives of the People of Vaule in Parliament Assembled and the Senate is officially called: The Appointed Representatives of his Highness, the President and the Elected Representatives of the People of Vaule in the Senate Assembled It is the Constitutional responsibility of the Parliament to propose, debate and vote on Legislation. All laws must be proposed either by the Parliament, or by the President. The Parliament is also tasked with representing the people of all of Vaule's provinces and territories. The leader of the Parliament is the Senate Leader. ;Judicial The Judicial branch of government consists of all government courts in Vaule and is led by the Supreme People's Court.